Rangers of the Apocalypse
by Green Gallant
Summary: Contest fic with PinkRangerV. The apocalypse has come, each day they wake to a new hell. When one of thier own is critically ill they must make the journey to Corinth to save her. But will the Rangers of old survive the evil regime of Vejix? RPM/Turbo.
1. The End is the Beginning

_Author's Note: This isnt something I usually do. But me and my friend PinkRangerV have decided to hold a little contest, to see which of us could do a better RPM crossover of our choosing. PRV has had something of a headstart and allowed me to start over. She has already told her readers about the contest on her end and I'm upholding mine. Basically I wanted to do an RPM/Turbo crosover a bit odd I know but i though it sounded intrestring. We started talking and before long we decided to do this contest to see which of us could write the better story. And we need **your** reviews to help determine the winner. And after so many chpaters we'll use the total number of reviews to determine which interpretation is better. PinkRangerV's story is a MMPR/RPM crossover called **This Is War. **Enjoy thi sand head over to her page to see which is better._

**Rangers of the Apocalypse**

In the post apocalyptic remains of the city that was once Angel Grove, an alarm clock radio came on next to a young woman's bed. An Asian woman wearing a pink shirt shifted in her sleep before turning over and facing the alarm clock shutting it off. The woman rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked out the window at what had once been her hometown. The woman sighed and buried her face in her legs that were covered by her blanket. The woman was Cassie Chan, and had once been one of the city's protectors, a Power Ranger. But now those days were gone as she could only watch her hometown crumble around her. Having twice been a Pink Ranger in her life, Cassie was now regretibly retired with both her morphers trashed unable to become the hero she once was. Cassie was also one of the last residents of Angel Grove. The city has been ravaged by the endless assaults. Even if she wanted to, Cassie was unable to help anyone. She had lost one of her legs the last time it was attacked. She sported a metal prostetic that came midway up her thigh. No longer at the peak of her Ranger prowess, she still managed to survive and even help the occasional human being she came across.

Cassie hobbled out of bed wearing nothing more than a tattered pink tanktop and shorts as she put on her right leg. These days it didnt seem like it was worth living. Each day was depressing to look at, and she knew that her beloved city would never be the same. For ages she had considered leaving home for the fabled domed city of Corinth. Though she wasnt sure if she'd make it. From what she heard Corinth was miles away from where she lived, there was no transportation as she was the last Angel Grovian. Things continued to look grim for the former Power Ranger as she has developed an infection in her stump that's started to spread. It was for this reason she couldnt leave Angel Grove. She just didnt have the strength. And she knew that before long she would leave this world. Still elsewhere in Reefside two more former Rangers are shown to reside.

An alarm clock sounded as another woman with short blonde hair hit the off button as she sat up in bed next to her still sleeping husband. An older man slept on his side facing outward while Kat Hillard started her day. Another Pink Ranger from a bigone era, Kat now looked at herself in the mirror and saw the first sign of wrinkles around the corner of her mouth. She stared at the wrinkle in a bit of annoyance and put some cream on it before tying back her hair. Her husband Tommy grumbled on his sleep and shifted a bit while Kat got started on breakfast. A picture on the nightstand showed them in better days young, happy and vibrant. They were also retired as Tommy's many morphers lay scattered about the place among the other debris that litered the house.

The city of Reefside had faired no better than Angel Grove. Although arguably it didnt sustain as much damage as it's counterpart. In fact the remote location of Tommy's house had saved it from attack, though much of the vegetation surrounding it has perished. Most of the trees flanking the homestead have remained stubbornly green however. The two owners of the house have fended for themselves for the longest time without thier powers. With most of the Ranger technology obsolete Tommy now favored a shotgun to keep unwarranted tresspassers out. The former Ranger was now grizzled having grown his hair out once more, and hardly shaved. Though Kat was still able to see past his appearance, she knew that deep down he was still the same old Tommy. And only put up a tough exterior to protect her. The older man finally got up and groaned ruffing his shaggy locks as he sat up, a streak of gray hair was apparent on his right side.

Tommy got out of bed a moment later and met his wife in the kitchen where he came up behind her and touched her shoulders before kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, morning." he said sounding light hearted.

Admittedly he didnt like the hardened image he constructed and would rather be the carefree Tommy he had always been. Kat smiled as he kissed her cheek before he moved on.

"Morning." she replied looking over her shoulder at him.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm making pancakes." she answered.

"Ooh!" he said excited.

"It'll be ready in a bit." she said as he went into his study.

He sat down at his desk with a mug in hand behind an outdated computer as he checked his morning mail. Despite the state of the world, people still communicated with each other and would occasionally need help from him. The majority of his email was a week old as two new messages showed up on screen. He lowered his mug a bit with a look of shock as he read one of the messages.

"Cassie's dying..." he said.

From her bedroom in Angel Grove, she typed away a message on her computer stating her wish to be in Corinth where she could be with other people and receive the medical treatment she needs. Tommy jumped up from his desk and bolted back into the kitchen to tell his wife the news. Kat nearly dropped the bowl of bater when he told her about Cass. Grabbing the keys off the wall he jumped into his beat-up gray pickup and sped off in the direction of his former city.

Back in Angel Grove a young man was working on his truck in a garage, the former Blue Ranger known as Justin. His cellphone went off as he stood over the engine and reached back and answered it.

"Hello?" he said in a deep voice.

"Justin it's Tommy where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at my place. What's up?" he asked standing up.

"I just got a message from Cassie's she's in real bad shape, we have to get her to Corinth." he answered.

Justin closed the hood on his Jeep.

"I'm on my way. Let's roll Mountain Blaster." he said as the car responded.

Back at the apartment the young woman held out as best she could on her bed. Tommy shifted into high gear and tore across the desert headed toward Angel Grove. At that same time Justin drove toward's Cassie's delapitated apartment and arrived first. Making his way up the stairs he knocked on the door as Cassie told him to come in.

"Hey how you feeling?" he asked coming up to her.

"I've had better." she told him.

"Dont worry, Tommy's on his way as well. We're going to get you some help." he told her.

In the desert Tommy drove as fast as he could, shifting gears and redlining it all the way to Angel Grove. As he drove he got on the horn and tried to contact Corinth City, remarkably getting through as a phone went off in the domed city having reached the command center.

"This is Corinth, please state your emergency." a young man said.

"Yeah this is Tommy Oliver, I have a friend that's sick and I'm en route to Angel Grove to pick her up. She needs medical attention right away." he told him.

"What kind of treatment does she require?" the man asked.

"She's an above the knee amputee and has an infection in her leg. She's been in rough shape for a while." he answered.

"We'll have a response team ready." the man replied.

"Thank you so much." he said. The man nodded before getting a triangulation on Tommy's position to verify.

No sooner had he put down his phone, the former Ranger had driven into a trap. Passing a large rock formation a group of Grinders sped after him on dirt bikes and started firing on him. A laser blast flew at him and hit just inches away from his bumper jarring him as more began to open fire. Tommy swirved his truck left and right avoiding the blasts as they went off behind him. He floored it and nearly tore out the floor shift as he did so and sped towards the next rock formation. The Grinders remained on him and continued firing as an advance team raced to keep up with him. The old gray truck flew over a sand dune as lasers streamed past him and made a rough landing and continued driving. At this point all he could do was outrun them.

The bikers flew over the sand dune after him and made it safely while one wasnt as lucky and did a nosedive dumping its rider. The Grinders continued firing as he made his way toward the large rock formation. One of them fired a blast at the formation itself hopeing to crush Tommy. The laser blast loosened some large rocks bringing them down on the truck as it raced under it. The truck made it through the clearing as the rocks fell harmlessly off to the left side. Tommy did a hard left as the truck slid sideways and saw them coming before spinning around and sped off launching over an embankment trying to evade them.

Back at Corinth the Rangers recieved the alert and raced out of the dome. In the desert the Grinders continued firing at Tommy's truck missing him with each shot. Tommy did his best to evade the explosions as they went off around him, one blast managed to hit the tailgate and nearly spun him he. The truck jarred a bit but kept going as more fired at him. Another blast took out his turn signal shaking the old pickup once again before a final blast nailed his right rear tire, the truck catapalted into the air and flipped over on its roof and started to roll. Tommy was thrown around the cab as the truck flipped over several times before coming to a rest on its tires and then finally it's right side. The truck came to a rest leaning against a small dune at an angle. The Grinders got off thier bikes and slowly made thier way towards the disabled vehicle.

Stealthily they stalked towards the pickup as it laid on it's side with no sign of movement from it's driver. Inside the cab however Tommy reached out the back window grabbing his Whinchester. A Grinder came up to the driver's side and stuck his head in the window where Tommy was waiting for him and fired. The robot fell back as the shot rang out alarming his compatriots as Tommy emerged from the cab and opened fire on the Grinders in rapid succession. The Grinders never stood a chance as he climbed out of the truck and ejected the last shell casing making his way over to them.

Examining his targets, he looked back at his truck and saw it a loss. The sound of propellers could be heard overhead as he looked up thinking it to a rescue. Instead it was a Generation 1 Helecopterbot. A black humanoid machine with a rotor on top and rocket launchers on its shoulders with claw-like hands, and a cockpit on its chest with a beastly face along its chest and a helmet and red visor for a head. Tommy took a step back from the monster having spent all his shell caseings.

"Great, just what I dont need." he said.

The Chopperbot advanced towards him, Tommy opened up with a swift kick to the stomach but didnt affect it. The robot chirped as it extended its claws towards him. Tommy threw another kick before slamming the butt of his rifle near its collarbone. The robot was again unphased and threw its arm into Tommy throwing him back. The robot chirped once more as it towered over him. Tommy scrambled to his feet and leap in the air with a forward roundhouse kick to the face turning it sideways. He dropped to his knee and donkey kicked it in the chest before tumbling away and scrambled towards one of the bikes. The robot chirped again and fired a rocket at Tommy's truck blowing it up and knocking him back. Tommy landed face first in the sand and struggled to get up. The robot loomed over him once more grabbing his ankle and threw him around like a ragdoll. The elder Ranger yelled as he was dragged and thrown in the air landing on his back next to a large rock. He groaned as he struggled to get up. To his horror the machine shot a stream of fire out of its left shoulder at him and barely dodged it as it rosted the place where he previously laid.

Now back on his feet he knew it was time to bring out his 'A' game against this beast.

"Oh man, I dont remember them ever being this tough." he noted.

The machine fired another rocket from the same shoulder at him and Tommy dodged it sending him into the air once more. And landed hard on his chest once more next to one of the bikes. Seeing his chance he scrambled towards the vehicle and used it to pull himself up. The machine turned fully towards him again and used a chest mounted gatling gun against him as he toppled over the other side of the bike using it as a shield.

"This is redicilious!" he yelled.

In the distance the errant gunfire seemed to have awakened something buried beneath the sand, as a red Chevy Camero convertible started to dig itself out. The vehicle made strange sound that wasn't common of most cars and seemed to be a type of language as its headlights flashed revealing a yellow rightside up triangle with a bolt and ratchet for its symbol. The car finally dug itself out of its grave with rear tires spinning and set its sights on the disturbance. An onboard computer targeted the monster in the distnace and the car raced out. The monster continued firing at Tommy as the red cruiser raced up behind the Helecopterbot and turned at the last instant before being rammed by the Camero and sent into the rocky wall. Tommy emerged from behind the battered bike as Lightning Cruiser chimed opening its driver side door for its long lost master. Tommy stood up amazed to see the vehicle save him.

"Lightning Cruiser." he said stunned.

The car chimed once more telling him to get in. Taking the hint Tommy raced over to the driver's side and got in as the door closed itself and he buckled up. The helecopter bot looked up and saw his attacker retreat in reverse kicking up dust. The monster grumbled and fired a blast from its right claw at the car missing it. The car fired its roof top cannon at the monster hitting it dead center in the chest throwing the monster to the ground. The Camero did a 180 and took off toward Angel Grove.

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asked.

The car responded though Tommy never could understand what it was saying.

"Well I'm sure glad you showed up when you did. The monsters are nothing like I remember." he told it.

The car chimed once more.

"I didnt think you were still around to be honest. For once I'm glad to be wrong." he said. The Camero seemed offended by this when it didnt reply but dimmed it's headlights a bit as if annoyed.

At Venjix's Palace, General Crunch alerted his master to the situation.

"Master Venjix sir, one of our robots has engaged in battle with a human!" the robot said.

"Is it a Ranger?" the machine asked.

"I dont think so sir, but he's more ambitious than most of the other humans we come across. It also reported being attacked by a car." Crunch replied scratching his head. The optic lens on Venjix's tower glowed.

"Hmmm. What has become of our agent?" he asked.

"The Helecopterbot? Um, well he'd just been blasted by the car before they escaped." he replied.

"Then send something after them! Anything that powerful cannot be allowed to roam free!" Venjix growled.

"Y-yes Lord Venjix!" Crunch cowered and started to back out.

"Now!" he yelled making him run.

In his haste General Crunch scrambled the air assault Drones out of the palace. More than a dozen miles from the battlefield Tommy phoned in to Justin and Cassie who were at the apartment.

"Go ahead." Justin said.

"It's Tommy I was just attacked by one of Venjix's goons on my way through the desert. My truck is trashed but Lightning Cruiser saved me at the last moment. I'm heading out to your position now. How's she holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine Tommy, its nice to hear from you by the way." she told him.

"Cass says she's fine." Justin relayed over the phone.

"Dont worry I'll be there as soon as I can." Tommy said.

"Just be careful." Justin told him.

"Will do." Tommy said before signing off. As he put up the phone a large shadow appeared overhead. Noticing the shadow he looked up and saw one of the assault jets overhead.

"Aw shit." he muttered as the jet opened fire on him.

Lightning Cruiser flew to the side evading the blast as several more jets joined in. Tommy throttled it forgetting that the car was driving, and took it up to 100mph as he shot across the desert. Unfortunatly 100mph paled in comparison to how fast a jet flew and were able to keep track of him. As he continued to drive the glove compartment opened up revealing his old Turbo Morpher and key. Taking his hands off the wheel he grabbed the morpher and strapped it to his wrist.

"Shift Into Turbo!" he said turning his key.

A brilliant red flash could be seen from above as he morphed into the Red Turbo Ranger and Lightning Cruiser converted to flight mode. The rear of the car folded into wings, and tires folded under as the sports car took flight. On a cliff overlooking the battlefield stood the RPM team as Lightning Cruiser soared past them.

"Did you guys see what I saw? Cuz I just saw a flying Mustang." Ziggy said.

"It's a Camero." Dillion corrected.

"That's a tad extreme for Venjix now isnt it?" Flynn asked.

"Just a little." said Summer.

"We're going to need the Zords for this one. Ready!" Scott yelled.

"Ready." the others said taking out thier morphers and engine cells.

"R.P.M. Get In Gear!" they yelled.

The G symbol spun out of thier morphers as they raced forward on a sliding platform passing through various screens before spinning around, and spreading thier arms for the belts to attach in place. The zords fly over head becomeing thier helmets as they each posed infront of the G with exploding backgrounds.

The numbers on thier chests then projected their Zords inputing the engine cells as they grew to full size. The Camero continued battling the swarming jets with its cannon managing to take several of them out. At that time the Helecopter bot finally joined the battle and opened fire on Tommy.

"I dont have time for this!" he yelled while the Rangers formed the High Octane Megazord. When the transformation was complete the Eaglezord's arms folded into its shoulders for the Wolf and Sharkzords to take thier place.

The Megazord pointed its Wolf Cannon at the invading jets and fired a blast cutting a swath of destruction, annhilating at least a dozen jets. The Helecopterbot fired its shoulder blasters at Lightning Cruiser as he did a barrel roll dodging the rockets. The fighter drones then opened fire on the Megazord as it used Shark Spinner to subdue the rest of the jets sending out waves of emerald energy destroying them. The Helecopter bot clipped Lightning Cruiser's right wing with its blaster as Tommy stood up.

"That does it. Turbo Lightning Sword!" he said as a flash of red made his weapon appear.

The flying cruiser started to lose altitude as the Helecopter bot pursured them.

"Hang on old friend. Full power!" he called as lightning flowed into the blade and leaped from his seat towards the monster. The robot continued firing as Tommy dropped towards him with his sword charged up and slashed his midsection with the powered up blade destroying the monster in a blast.

The Red Ranger flipped through the air as the Megazord looked back at the elder Ranger.

"Did you see that?" Scott asked.

"Whoa!" Flynn said.

"That was incredible." Summer added.

"I could do that." scoffed Dillion.

"Oh yeah sure, let's see you try it sometime." replied Ziggy.

Lightning Cruiser converted back to land mode as it touched down and its owner landed in the driver's seat. The rest of the drones retreated not long afterward as the Megazord looked down at the car and its driver. A moment later the team raced over to Tommy on the ground to see who he is.

"So your the Rangers now." he said before any of them could speak. Flynn and Summer looked at each other as Scott spoke for them.

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Tommy Oliver. I contacted Corinth earlier about my friend needing medical help, she's over in Angel Grove." he told them.

_Author's Note: All right so what' did you think of that? Those of you who know me, know I dont this very often. As stated PinkRangerV and I are having a friendly little contest to see which of us can deliver the better story regarding a Power Rangers RPM crossover. My friend PinkRangerV has done her own with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The main premise of each is the previous team dealing with the post-apocalyptic world. And we need your reviews to decide which is best. Her story is called **This Is War. **The decision is in your hands. Let us know what you think. I cannot stress this enough, it is a contest. _

**_Please review, _**

**_Green Gallant_**


	2. Memories of Angel Grove

_Author's Note: This chapter has been sitting on the back burner for awhile though I'd finally bust it out and see what happens. Let me know what you think guys. _

**Rangers of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 2**

**Memories of Angel Grove, Part 1**

"Angel Grove is quite a way's from here." stated Scott.

"I know, that's why we need to move." Tommy said sitting in Lightning Cruiser.

"But what about you? Shouldnt you be looked at following that attack?" Summer asked. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"That's not important, what is important is getting to Angel Grove and saving Cass." he reiterated.

"He's right. It'll be faster if we take the Megazord." Scott told them.

"Come on there isnt a moment to lose." Tommy said climbing out of the car.

"Okay." Summer said as they raced back. Tommy remained a moment longer looking over his shoulder at the car through his visor.

"I'm sorry, thank you for your help." he told the vehicle. Lightning Cruiser chimed and revved its engine wanting to go with him.

"No I'm sorry, I dont think there's room for you." he told it. But the car responded all the more.

"Tommy." Scott called standing on the Megazord's shoulder.

"Just try and keep up." he told it before going on board.

Taking a giant leap the Red Turbo Ranger flew up and in the Megazord's head joining Scott. The Red Eagle Ranger strapped himself in and contacted the base.

"Dr. K it's Scott we found him, please send Whale Carrierzord to our location, flight mode if you will." he requested.

"Acknowledged Ranger Red sending Whalezord now." the doctor replied from her lab.

The shield lowered momentarily as the aerialzord was allowed to leave the city and flew toward thier location. The shield was then raised the moment it left. With the majority of the team and their central Megazord out of the city, Gem and Gemma were left to defend Corinth in thier stead.

"Gem and Gemma you have access to the Gatorzord to form the main body of your Megazord should you need it." Dr. K informed them.

"Got it." Gem said through his morpher out in the open as he and his sister patroled Corinth.

"We wont let you down Dr. K." Gemma added.

"I should hope not." K muttered through she had a great deal of faith in them.

Far beyond the reaches of the dome the High Octane Megazord rocketed across the desert toward Angel Grove.

"Hang on Cass." Tommy muttered.

"By the way we never had the chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Scott Truman, I'm the RPM Eagle Ranger." he said sitting beneath him. Tommy nodded as the others appeared on screen.

"And I'm Flynn MacCallister the Blue Lion Ranger." he added.

"I'm Summer Landsdown the Yellow Bear Ranger." she waved slightly.

"Ziggy Crawford, Green Shark Ranger at your service." added Green.

"Dillion, Black Wolf Ranger." he said from his cockpit.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Nice to know the legacy is still going strong. I cant thank you guys enough for your assistance." Tommy told them.

"So then what makes you so great?" Ziggy asked blatantly.

"Ziggy!" hissed Summer.

"Oy." groaned Flynn.

"You can tell he's glad to see you." quipped Dillion.

"Dai...well I didnt mean it like that!" he countered.

"Sure you didnt." replied Dillion.

"Knock it off you two. I'm sorry about that." Scott apologised. Tommy chuckled a bit as he stood over him.

"No it's all right, alot of things have changed since I've donned the spandex." he told him.

"You better not let Dr. K hear that, she gets on all our cases whenever someone calls them that." Dillion said over the speaker.

"Who's Doctor K?" Tommy asked.

"She's...our mentor...of sorts." Scott told him.

"Heh. Like Zordon huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah only not as social." Dillion added.

"What's a Zordon?" Ziggy asked.

"As in the Zords?" chimed Summer.

"Oh yeah! I...totally knew that. I was just testing the rest of you." he added.

"And you failed spectuacularly in that endevor. Our little Green Ranger here isnt exactly the brightest light in the house." noted Dillion while his teammate muttered.

"And your a load of laughs Mr. I Got Enthuiasiam Flying Out My..."

"Is it going to be like this the entire flight? Sorry you have to put up with this." Summer countered cutting Ziggy off. The Red Turbo Ranger laughed.

"I dont mind really. Its been a long time since I've been around another team of Rangers." he smiled underneath his mask.

"Yeah well this lot tends to get on your nerves after a while." Flynn commented.

"It comes with the territory." Tommy replied.

"So are we like bonding now when we should be saving your friend?" Dillion asked ruining the moment.

"Enjoy the little things while you can Dillion. That's all I have to say on the matter." Tommy told him.

"All right let's get our butts to Angel Grove." said Scott.

The Megazord fired its afterburners and flew at breakneck speed toward Angel Grove. At Venjix's palace the sentient virus was briefed on the latest findings.

"Status report." he ordered.

"Uh, well it seems that the robot was...destroyed?" General Crunch said. His master growled.

"Who is this other Red Ranger?" Venjix demanded.

"We're not sure my liege." Crunch said before being blasted by Venjix. The robot cried out as he flew across the room and crashed in a heap.

"Typical." Tenaya muttered as she walked past him and headed towards Venjix.

"So your not going to make it grow like all the others?" she asked rather boldly.

"Not this time. I have a job for you Tenaya 7." Venjix told her.

"Dont you always?" she replied. The machine ignored this though his eye flared for a moment.

"Hey why can she get away with that stuff and I cant?" whined General Crunch.

"Silence." Venjix ordered before blasting him again.

"You annoy me. Tenaya, I want you to take our latest creation the Stealthbot and intercept the Rangers when they arrive in Angel Grove. They must not return Tenaya, or the consequences will be most dire." he warned.

"I got ya." she said in her usual tone and turned and walked over to the tube as another military themed robot emerged from the pit.

The new Stealthbot had black armor plating encasing its body giving it a muscular defination and had two towers on his shoulders with three red rockets stored within the silos and had a pilot's helmet for a head.

"Come with me." she muttered as the creation followed her.

A short time later the High Octane Megazord touched down in the remnants of Angel Grove. Scott detached his chest harness as Tommy looked out at the decaying city and undid his helmet while standing behind Scott who was still seated. The vetran Ranger sighed as he tucked his helmet under his arm. The others were notably taken back by it as well.

"This is where you lived?" Scott asked.

"Yeah...at least it used to be." he said.

"Come on." he said getting out of his seat.

They stood on the shoulder of the Megazord a while later and took in the surroundings of the once proud Angel Grove.

"It's in this direction." Tommy said pointing out.

He put his helmet back on and jumped down, the team joined him on the ground a moment later and started walking.

"So this was the original Power Rangers' hometown." Dillion noted as they walked through the abandoned city.

"Yeah. Stay on guard, there's no telling what's out here." advised Tommy. His warning proved true as an assailant hid behind a delapidated wall. All that was seen of thier attacker was his shadow as he kept close watch on them.

The team continued to move toward the apartment till Tommy heard the shuffling of gravel from a distance and froze in his tracks.

"What was that?" he asked putting the others on guard.

The assailant yelled as he leaped over the destroyed wall with an axe in hand. Immediatly Tommy and the others threw up thier arms as the hooded man attacked them in a blind fury dropkicking Tommy in the side. The man wore a blue hoodie with his face hidden as he swung his axe as the Yellow Ranger's chest and leaped back as he swung wildly at her. Her male teammates went on the offensive and lunged at him. The man yeled as he swung his axe slashing Flynn across the chest, kicking Dillion in the next moment before Ziggy dove at him. The hooded assailant roundhouse kicked Ziggy in the helmet, as Scott leaped at him drawing his Nitro Saber. The two men clashed with the attacker showing an unnatural apitude for battle. And was able to counter the Red Ranger move for move. Through brute force he drove the Red Ranger back several feet into a wall before breaking away and swinging his axe at his chest. The Red Ranger dodged it as the blade came in contact with the concrete, Scott tumbled away and used his Nitro Blaster on the man hitting him in the chest. The man staggered back as Flynn and the others fly to him with Tommy unmasking the perp, revealing him as a bald Black man. With his back turned to him, he couldnt see the man's face but noticed a disturbingly familar weapon that was now the man's hand. It was a rusted out Astro Axe. Tommy grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him around to see his face. The Red Turbo Ranger dropped his weapon and took a step back in shock.

"T.J.?" he said. The others looked back at Tommy in confusion.

"You know this guy?" Ziggy asked.

"T.J. oh man...is that you?" he asked. T.J. yelled like a man possessed lunging at the Red Ranger but was restrained by the others.

"What's going on? Who is this guy?" Summer asked.

"He's the second Red Turbo Ranger." he revealed.

"And the Blue Space Ranger. And he belongs to us." another man said from above.

The team looked up and saw another ghost of the past standing at the front of a large group in military accrutrements wielding a large gun and a familar black lance with a crecent blade staring down at him. Tommy's face went chalk white when the saw the man standing before him.

"No...god please. Anyone but him." he said.

"It's been a long time Tommy." the green Turbo Ranger said.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Originally I had something a lot more controversial at the end, since this is a contest and me and PinkRangerV are trying to outdo each other. But you know this was one of those things that could make or break both the story and the readership and I just felt it wasnt worth the risk. And needless to say I am supremely pleased I didnt go ahead with that. Other htan that I thinnk this chapte rturned out just fine. Let me know what you think guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	3. Memories of Angel Grove, Part 2

Author's Note: Well I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Rangers of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 3**

**Memories of Angel Grove, part 2**

The man wielding the assault rifle took aim at Tommy, his teammates on high alert grasping at thier sidearms till the man smiled and lowered his weapon confusing the newer Rangers.

"Never though I'd see you back in uniform again Tommy." he joked. The Red Ranger laughed lowering his guard.

"You son of a bitch, you had me going for a while." he replied further confusing the team.

"What?" Dillion asked.

"Huh?" Summer added.

"What is going on here? Who is this guy?" Scott yelled pointing at the man above them. Who chuckled and put his rifle away to his side.

"This is one of my old teammate from back in the day, Adam Park." Tommy introduced with an outstretched arm. The old school Ranger laid his gun against a broken slab of concrete and jumped down to their level to meet them face to face.

"The second Black Morphin' Ranger as well as the Green Zeo and Turbo Ranger." Tommy added as the freedom fighter held out his hand to Scott.

"Sorry about that guys. It's nothing personal I just thought I'd play a little joke on Tommy is all." he said with a smile. The RPM team wasnt exactly buying it.

"You got some wierd friends." Dillion muttered to Tommy.

"That's your idea of a joke? We could have blasted you." Scott said still not shaking his hand.

"You gotta do what you can to keep your sanity out here." Adam told him. The Red Eagle Ranger looked over at TJ who was barely restrained by his compatriots.

"What about him?" he asked.

"That's a different story." Adam whispered.

"It's good to see you again Adam and I wish I could say the same about TJ." Tommy said. TJ let out a beast like snarl as they held him back. The former Green Ranger frowned as he looked back at Tommy.

"Yeah its been a little rough out here as of late." Adam muttered.

"So where's Cassie?" he asked. Adam's face remained somber though managed a bit of a smile in the corner of his mouth that vanished as he turned away from him.

"It's this way." he said as they started walking.

"So your the leader of a cell of freedom fighters now." Tommy noted, studying his old friend's features. The old Ranger nodded as he kept walking.

"Yeah, we're all that's left of Angel Grove now." Adam muttered. The Red Ranger sighed as he kept up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he replied.

"Of all the people that once lived here there are about 25 of us left. It's hard keeping the faith some days." Adam told him before changing the subject.

"So what have you been up to?" he said looking back at him.

"Staying alive for the most part. You know blowing away anything that comes near the homestead that isnt human, keeping food on the table that sort of stuff. Kat sends her regards." Tommy replied.

"Oh cool, how's she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing pretty good. She's hanging in there like any of us. So how has Cassie been? I got a message saying she...wasn't." Tommy trailed off.

"We better hurry." Adam said breaking into a jog as the others raced to keep up.

At Cassie's apartment the young woman remained still on her bed while Justin kept vigil over here. By now the large group of survivors raced towards her apartment at breakneck speed over broken chunks of pavement towards the delapidated building. As they ran Tommy and the others couldnt help but happen a glance of what had become of the once proud city. Suprisingly many of the buildings still stood but were in blatant states of disrepair. Businesses with large gaping wounds blown clear through them, the city had become a graveyard with shattered glass and debris littering its streets and sidewalks. Cars that lined them were now hollowed out, rustic shells. Buildings now served as tombs for many of the doomed inhabitants, and the body of a fighter jet jutted from the side of one of many skyscrapers a dozen stories above one of the main intersections. The place was absolutely hell on earth, their nightmares come to life.

The neophyte Rangers were horrified by the range of destruction wrough before them. Summer couldnt help but look up and see the carnage while Ziggy tried to keep his head low to the ground and block out the sights he was seeing through his visor. Dillion looked over his shoulder at Summer who was now laggin behind and reached for her arm bringing her back to reality as she looked back at him silently and kept up with him. The Rangers steeled thier nerves as best they could, not even Tommy was immune to the pain that was boiling up in his stomach seeing his city so wretched as he thought back to the night Angel Grove fell.

"Tommy your starting to zone out man." Adam said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he said leaping over a waist high chunk of concrete never breaking his stride.

"I hate to ask but what happened out here?" Summer asked.

"Not to be mean but it's kind of obvious dont you think?" Adam replied.

"Well it's just that, I dont think any record of Angel Grove exsists after the fall." she said.

"Summer's right, course people didnt really bother with the where and how since we were all trying to survive." Dillion added.

"I guess it's time you guys know the truth about what happened to Angel Grove then." Adam told them as he remembered the night.

"By this time Venjix's forces had already overrun the planet and Angel Grove was one of the last strongholds on Earth. Remarkibly Venjix's forces had concentrated on every other major city first. It was as though he didnt know we exsisted, we used that to our advantage by finding a way to reconnect ourselves to the Morphing Grid. A being known as the Sentinel Knight restored my powers to lead a group of vetran Rangers when the Overdrive team's powers were severed. Reuniting with the original Power Rangers, we turned first to Billy the original Blue Ranger to see if he could re-establish a connection through my morpher to power the others. Try as he might, he wasnt able to which frustrated him to no end. We were up the entire night as he tried to reconnect the morphers. With Venjix's forces moving in we had no choice but to track down the Sentinel Knight. The only problem was we had no idea where he was." Adam said.

"As more cities fell, other Ranger teams started to rise up to defend their hometowns. We were reluctant to leave Angel Grove. It was at that time the second generation of Power Rangers had returned to Angel Grove. Rocky DeSantos, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan and Aishia Campbell stayed behind while we journeyed to San Angeles. When we got there the city was already under attack and the Overdrive Rangers were in the midst of battle. As you might have guessed we already fought our way through to San Angeles which is a little harder to do when you cant morph." he added when Tommy jumped in.

"We could tell they were being overrun and helped them as best we could. Needless to say they were suprised to see us. Because of the situation we were forced to retreat to the mansion where we learned what became of the Sentinel Knight." Tommy told them.

"Since the Sentinel lost his powered up form and left the planet our prospects were looking pretty grim. They're mentor Andrew suggested we hook up our morphers to their matrix to restore them. But as Billy had already surmised they were completely seperated from the Morphing Grid and thus impossible to repower. They're resident genius Rose didnt accept this and presuaded Billy and Andrew to try again, saying that 'three heads were better than one'. It wasnt long after that they were called back to battle while Rose stayed behind. We learned through Andrew that the team was running ragged trying to keep up with the attacks. They hid it well though." Adam added taking over.

"Billy, Rose and Andrew were up for the rest of the night trying to re-establish a connection. Billy had already been up the night before doing the same thing. We were all exhausted by that point but Billy, oh man. What kept him going that night was anyone's guess. He seemed to get along well with Rose though. Every so often I saw Trini come in to assist them, the rest of us crashed in the living room getting the sleep we so desperately needed. I felt kind of bad watching them work while I rested. They said they'd handle it and for us sleep. The Overdrive Rangers were back late keeping vigil on the city after dark. I watched as they dragged themselves upstairs and felt even worse for them. At the same time I started to wonder about the other teams, how they were holding up. I think Billy finally nodded off around 3 that night while Rose and Andrew continued working. It was about a half hour later that I was up and saw Rose sitting on the doorstep outside." he said.

The former Black Ranger got off the couch and quietly made his way to the door with a blanket draped over his shoulder.

"Hey." he softly said. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Hey." she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with the blanket draped over him. She shrugged haphazardly.

"Go ahead." she told him as he sat down next to her.

Her long black hair was tied into a messy ponytail, or what remained of it having wracked her brain for the umpteenth time tonight. A look of frustration, anger and a little hysteria was evident as she tried to figure out the riddle. She screwed up her eyes and shook her head palming herself.

"It shouldnt be this hard to figure out." she muttered.

"That well huh?" he asked. Rose groaned and threw back her head looking up at the stars.

"I'm starting to see why Billy had so much trouble with it." she admitted.

"Yeah that's saying something if he cant figure it out. Not that I'm saying you cant..." he replied before realizing his blunder. She waved a hand unoffended.

"Forget it." she smiled and turned back to the moon and sighed heavily.

"I hate to admit it, but I think we may actually need the Sentinel Knight for this." Rose said. Adam raised an eyebrow and looked back at her.

"You mean you havent..."

"Not since our last battle with Flurious. He made Mack human with the Cornona Aurora and that was the last we seen of him." she said clapping her hands against her thighs, never breaking her gaze of the night sky. He leaned closer to her and asked.

"You think we might be able to contact him? I mean if he could restore them once..." he inquired. She shook her head willing to try anything at this point.

"I guess it's worth a shot." she said getting up.

Back in the living room Tommy's communicator went off waking him and the others as he groggily answered his com.

"Ergh, Yeah?" he asked sitting up.

"Tommy, it's Rocky. It's getting bad out here, we found the old Zeonizers and are currently battling Venjix foot soliders." he told him.

"Do you need backup?" Tommy asked sitting up and attentive.

"It couldnt hurt! How are things up there? They get the morphers on line yet?" Rocky asked. His college shook his head as he answered.

"Not yet." he replied.

"Aw man. Hang on a second. _Zeo Three Bladed Tonfas!_" he yelled through the communicator.

In Angel Grove streaks of blue lightning flowed through the triangular blades as he slashed a Grinder across the chest decimating his opponet. Before sending another slashed through a line of Grinders behind it destroying them in a flash.

"Rocky how are things looking over there?" Tommy asked.

"We're holding out the best we can." he replied while holding off Grinders with his tonfas. A laser blast hit him in the chest knocking him down. Tommy stood up hearing the blast on his communicator and others took notice.

"We need backup!" he yelled. Up the road Kat summoned the Defender Wheel.

"Rocky get out of the way!" she yelled. He looked up from the ground seeing the weapon up the road as she stepped inside and activated it.

"Defender Wheel power up!" she ordered launching the enormous wheel down the street.

Rocky rolled out of the way as the Grinders and several attack bots looked up the bright red flash setting the street ablaze as Kat beamed out to saftey. The same unfortunatly couldnt be said for Rocky who was thrown into a building. The Pink Ranger flew to his side a moment later and assisted him.

"Rocky are you all right?" she asked helping up.

"I've had better." he said getting up.

"Can you give me a little more warning next time you do that?" he asked.

"Sorry." she said looking away from him.

"It's okay. Where are Aisha and Tayna?" he asked. Kat's eyes widened behind her visor.

"They're on the other side of the block come on!" she yelled grabbing his wrist.

On the otherside Zeo Ranger II and Aisha fought off a horde of Grinders and an attack bot as civilains ran for thier lives. Tanya defended the both of them with her dual nunchucks sending out lashes of yellow energy. The sheer number of Grinders however were too much though she valiantly fought them off, when a monster grabber her wrist and pulled it out to her side while another one kicked her in the stomach. Aisha held her own as best she could, cuts and scrapes across her legs as she maintainted a defensive stance on one knee. Rocky and Kim cut across the alleyway and flipped over a car together with weapons drawn as they aided the girls. Kat blocked one Grinder's attack with her shield while Rocky did his best with his bladed tonfas. Aisha got to her feet and pulled her successor Tanya to her's.

"This is redicilious!" Rocky complained trying to hold a monster off. Aisha drew Tanya's laser pistol from her holster and fired at the Grinders from behind Kat and Rocky.

"Right!" Tanya said nodding her head and threw herself at them with her spare nunchuck. Kat continued to hold her opponet back.

_"Zeo One Power Shield!" _she yelled firing a pulse of energy point blank at a Grinder's head. The blast then carried to one of the monsters hitting it.

Lightning coursed through Rocky's weapons once again and thrust them into the abdomin of another Attack Bot and charged forward with bolts of lightning ramming into the other Grinders and attack bots into a wall before using an four way slash to finish them. The robots overloaded on the energy attack and explode simotaniously. Rocky breathed heavily as he lowered his weapons before dropping to his knee. Kat and the others rushed to his side a moment later resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How many more of these do we have?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to find out." Kat told him.

"Maybe we should get you back to base." Tanya added standing next to him.

"This whole city is depending on us Tanya. They need us now more than ever." he reminded them.

"I just hope the others get back soon." Kat said to Tanya.

"Yeah." the Yellow Ranger replied.

Back at the mansion Tommy stood ready to go.

"We have to get back to Angel Grove immediatly." he said.

"I hate to say it. But even if we left now we wont get back in time to help them." Jason said.

"Then we better hope these guys have a teleportation system." replied Tommy.

"I'm sorry we dont." Andrew said standing amongst them. Leading Tommy to shake his head.

"We shouldnt have split up. If I remembered we still had the Zeo powers we wouldnt be in this mess." he said.

"This isnt anyone's fault. We're doing what we think is the right thing. I want to be back saving Angel Grove as bad as one. The best thing we can do is find this Sentinel Knight and have him restore our powers." Jason said.

"But what if we cant find him. What if this guy cant restore them?" Kim asked.

"He was able to restore mine and four other Rangers powers when I last came here. I believe he can do it again." Adam reminded them.

"So then how do we contact him?" Kim rebutted.

"The same way we did last time." Andrew answered with all eyes on him. The industralist smirked and turned away from them. The Rangers looked at each other and followed Andrew down the hall.

On the other side of the room he pulled open a faux painting revealing a safe and entered his code before pressing his thumb against the scanner opening it. The team huddled around as he pulled the Corona Aurora from his vault.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"It's the Corona Aurora, the Crown of the Gods. This is what my team spent the better part of a year looking for while keeping it out of evil hands." he explained.

"Incredible. I thought it was just a myth." Billy stated earning a chuckle from his team.

"So this summons that Sentinel guy." Jason asked pointing at it.

"Yeah. It worked last time." Andrew said.

"So why didnt you pull that out sooner?" Trini asked.

"Uh yeah, probably should have done that sooner." he answered sheepishly.

"All right so let's bring this guy to Earth." Jason said.

"Everyone grab a gem." instructed Andrew.

_Author's Note: I know some of you guys probably expected to see a one chapter account of what happened in the past. I apoliogise for that and hope it didnt seem like a waste. I thought it was pretty good. Let me know what you think. _

_Happy easter, _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
